


The agreement

by Jade_Curran



Series: Katicák és Robinok [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Essence, Mentioned Jagged Stone - Freeform, Mentioned Penny Rolling, Mentioned Talia al Ghul, Mentioned Zatanna Zatara
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Summary: Tudom, hogy ez még nem igazi románc, ám amennyire Damian-t ismerem, nem egy könnyen bízik meg másokba. Paranoiáját apjától és az anyja oldaláról egyaránt tanulta. Marinette-t pedig az anyja, Talia adta hozzá, ami már önmagában gyanakvásra ad okot. Arról a sok hókuszpókuszról nem is beszélve…  De el fognak oda is jutni!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Katicák és Robinok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872055
Kudos: 1





	The agreement

Damian ott találta magát, alig egy órával az esküvője után Párizs egyik takaros kis otthonának második emeletén. Egy hatalmas, medvényi ember várta őket, és kapta karjaiba Marinette~t és Sabine~t, amint megérkeztek.   
A fiú jól titkolt feszültséggel nézett körbe. Az egész emelet, bár sejtése szerint az egész lakás akkora volt, hogy egy az egybe bele férne a Wayne Udvarház némelyik nagyobb társasági termébe.   
Egy picike, de jól felszerelt konyhára nyílt az ajtókereten keresztül rálátás. Vele átellenben egy másik, becsukott ajtó mögött a mosdót sejtette. És végül maga a szoba, ahol voltak, inkább tűnt rendezés alatt álló kirakatnak, mint rendes hálónak. A helyiség felén galéria díszelgett, amin az ágy maga kapott helyet. Onnan is feltekert ruhagurigák, anyag minták lógtak minden felé. A galéria alatt egy munkaasztal kapott helyet, varrógéppel, lámpával, és próbababával. Természetesen még több ruhaanyag tette teljessé a látképet, na meg biztosított szinte bárkinek rejtekhelyet.  
 **-Nem esett bajotok? Nem támadtak rátok?** \- a két nő szeretettel rámosolygott a hatalmas férfire, az aggodalmát hallva.   
**-Ducra velünk volt Papa, ahogy Mama is! Esélye sem volt senkinek!** \- bújt a lány még jobban az apja ölelésébe. Ha csak a megszólítást nem hallja, Damian meg nem mondta volna, hogy Marinette rokona a férfi. Szinte egymás ellentétei voltak. Míg a lány alacsony, törékenynek tűnő, kék szemekkel, és hollófekete hajjal, az apja hatalmas, barna hajjal, pajesszal és bajusszal, és világoszöld szemekkel. A családjával a karjai között az óriás végre meglátta őt is.   
„Nem harcos” ~gondolta a fiú magában ~”Erős, de ne küzdelemben erősödött meg! „ Ennek ellenére megfeszült minden izma, amikor a férfi arcvonásai megkeményedtek.   
**-Ki vagy te?** \- A hangja bizalmatlan volt, míg viszonozta a tetőtől-talpig felmérést.   
**-Papa, ő itt Damian!** \- Marinette sietett a válasszal, miközben megnyugtatóan simogatta a hatalmas ember karját **-Mi hívtuk Anyával!** \- a női kedvesség célt ért, a férfi komor ábrázata megenyhült.  
 **-Tom Dupain** \- nyújtott kezet.   
**-Damian Wayne** \- viszonozta a fiú a gesztust. Tom megszorította a kezét. Jó kérdés volt, hogy akarattal, és fenyegető szándékkal~e. Nem érzett vérszomjat felőle, mégis Bane~t juttatta az eszébe.   
**\- Ha a mézeskalácsaimmal vagy, akkor szólíts nyugodtan Tom~nak.** \- itt a nőkre nézett **\- Az a zsizsikes perszóna?  
\- Mari elintézte, hogy többet nem árthat nekünk Talia. Nektek, sőt Damian~nak sem ** -Ducra ráncai mosolyra húzódtak.   
**\- Ezt hogy érted?** \- Gotham Jéghercege gyanakvón és hitetlenkedve kérdezett vissza.   
**-Azt mondta, hogy sem neki, sem az övéinek. A történtek fényében ez rád, és a mostani családodra egyaránt vonatkozik, amíg Marinette szándékosan ki nem tagad valakit. Addig védve vagytok!  
-Ha már itt tartunk!**\- A lány az anyjára nézett, aki egy parányi sóhajjal bólintott **-Papa! Mamát úgy láttam, hogy megviselték a történtek. Szerintem jót tenne neki, ha egy kicsit kettesbe lennél vele, és megnyugtatnád! Ducra addig velünk marad.** -bújt ki gyengéden az édesapja karjai közül. A fiú elé állt, míg a szülei elvonultak, valószínűleg a földszintre. Pillantása átható volt, ahogy végig mérte, mintha a lelkébe látott volna. Noha az apja, vagy inkább Dick Grayson mellett töltött hat évnek hála Damian már koránt sem volt az az elviselhetetlen bérgyilkos palánta, mint amikor Amerikába érkezett, azért kényelmetlenül érintette a lány zavarba ejtő figyelme.  
 **-Mi az?** -ridegebben sikerült visszakérdeznie, mint szerette volna, holott ezek az emberek birtokolták a hazamenetele kulcsát.   
**-Meg kell beszélnünk, attól tartok a történteket. Kezdetnek a mágia részt** -végre róla, az idős mesterre vándorolt az átható pillantás.  
 **-Összeolvasztották a lelketeket és nem csak erre az életre, hanem az idők végezetéig.** -sóhajtott Ducra.   
**-A lányod alapos volt, mint mindig.** -kihallatszódott Marinette hangjából a visszafojtott él, noha nem feléjük irányult. **-Sajnálom, hogy az anyád, és a szövetség belerángattak ebbe.** -Jó pár árnyalattal finomabb volt a hangszíne, ahogy visszafordult felé.   
**-Ez mit jelent ránk nézve?** \- Damian szokása szerint a lényegre tért.  
 **-Egy minimális kapcsolatba kell maradnotok, máskülönben a mágia visszaüt rátok, és egyikőtöknek sem hiányzik, hogy a legváratlanabb pillanatban összeessen a fájdalomtól, nem igaz?** \- feltűnt neki, hogy Ducra milyen finoman fogalmazott, sejthetően nem miatta, ahogy azt is észrevételezte, milyen lelkesen próbálják elmagyarázni neki, hogy az újdonsült feleségével kell maradnia. A fiatalok hagyták, hogy a csend rájuk telepedjen, míg mind a ketten végig gondolták a hallottakat. Míg Marinette valami elfogadható megoldást próbált találni, Damian azon gondolkodott, hogy az anyja mit akart ezzel az egész cirkusszal elérni.   
**-Milyen sűrűn kell találkoznunk?  
\- Már pont akartam kérdezni, hogy Zatanna~val mit érzékeltünk ma…**\- egy újabb férfi hangra kapták fel a fejüket. Az ajtóban farmerban, és ballon kabátba, zsebre dugott kézzel, egy borostás, szőke, kék szemű férfi állt. Meggyújtatlan cigaretta lógott a szájából, és pimaszul vigyorgott rájuk.   
**-John bácsi!** \- ugrott Marinette a nyakába.  
 **-Constantine…** \- biccentett Damian is. Nem gondolta volna,hogy vannak közös ismerőseik is a lánnyal, nem csak állítólagos közös ellenségeik.   
A démonvadász pillantása egyikükről a másikukra vándorolt, végül az All-Caste valamikori vezetőjén állapodott meg.   
**-Végül a lányod csak behódolt Talia~nak.** \- nem kérdés volt, kijelentés.  
 **-Makacs egy teremtés…** -sóhajtott Ducra a fejét ingatva.  
 **-Ahogy én is. Az egész után kiléptem tőlük!** -tette hozzá Mari szinte büszkén.   
**-Már ideje volt Palacsinta, nagyon is! És akkor most hogy kell szólítanunk benneteket? Mr. és Mrs…?** \- Marinette hirtelen elhúzódott tőle, mint akit arcul ütöttek. Megfeszült az álla, ahogy egy vékony vonallá préselte össze a száját.   
**-John bácsi!** -furcsa szomorúság bújkált a hangjába **-Ha nem szeretnéd a következő két hetet a WC~n tölteni hasmenéssel, akkor kérlek, hogy ne is poénkodj ilyesmivel!** -szedte össze magát Duapin-Cheng, már ha ez volt az igazi neve, és újfent felé fordult **-Az ötletem a következő. Nem kérem, vagy várom el, hogy bármiféle érzelemmel, vagy kötődéssel ajándékozz meg, ahogy én sem tudok parancsszóra ilyesmivel szolgálni. Most találkoztunk először, és még sorolhatnám az érveket, amiket úgy sejtem, hogy már te is végig gondoltál magadban** \- Damian csapdát sejtett. **-Viszont, a mágiát a mi érzéseink nem érdekli. Tehát, muszáj vagyunk egy minimális kapcsolatot tartani egymással. Azt mondanám, hogy hetente telefonon, szükség szerint lehet nyilvánvalóan sűrűbben is…  
-…És havonta személyes találkozás! **\- szúrta közbe a démonvadász. **-Nem tudom, hogy te hogy vagy a sajátoddal Robin** -Damian arca megrándult az alteregója emlegetésére, főleg ennyi fültanú előtt **-de én nem akarom az unokahúgom egészségét kockáztatni.** -Constantine arcán fenyegetés suhant át, míg ezt mondta. Na ez, tisztán neki volt címezve, az ifjú igazságtevő tisztán érezte.   
**-Mikor futottál össze Jagged~del utoljára?** -tette fel megjátszott gyanakvással a kérdést a lány, ámbár a végét így is sikerült elnevetnie.   
**-Mit mondhatnék? A rock és a metál rokon műfaj, zúztunk egyet közösen, ahogy ő fogalmazott!** -vont vállat, picit sem sajnálva a történteket.  
 **-Szegény Penny!  
-Mi őt is próbáltuk bevonni! **-cinkosul összevigyorogtak.  
Damian~nak eddig tartott a türelme. Úgy ítélte meg, hogy már minden elhangzott, amit a tudtára akartak adni, ráadásul otthonról az anyja szó szerint úgy rabolta el. Semmi oka nem volt a továbbiakban a maradásra.   
**-Haza mehetnék végre?** \- kérdezte ingerülten.  
 **-Egy pillanat!** -John egy krétát vett elő, és egy koromfekete kartonlapot. Bonyolult varázskört rajzolt rá, és Marinette~tel mind a ketten rácsöppentettek pár csepp vért. A Wayne örökös elveszettnek hitt ingóságai (különösen fegyverek) jelentek meg a körbe, néhány varázsige elmormolása után.   
**-Tessék!** -csomagolta Marinette őket egy táskába, majd nyújtotta oda, míg Constantine egy portált nyitott egyenesen Gotham egyik sikátorába.   
A fiú morogva sietett át az átjárón.

**Author's Note:**

> Tudom, hogy ez még nem igazi románc, ám amennyire Damian-t ismerem, nem egy könnyen bízik meg másokba. Paranoiáját apjától és az anyja oldaláról egyaránt tanulta. Marinette-t pedig az anyja, Talia adta hozzá, ami már önmagában gyanakvásra ad okot. Arról a sok hókuszpókuszról nem is beszélve… De el fognak oda is jutni!


End file.
